Electronic devices comprise a carrier substrate, at least one integrated-circuit chip mounted on a front face of this carrier substrate and an encapsulating block on this front face, in which block said chip is embedded. The back face of the carrier substrate is equipped with exterior electrical connection elements intended to be coupled to printed circuit boards. These electronic devices are generally parallelepipedal in shape. In certain variant embodiments, the flanks of the encapsulating blocks are beveled.
It has been observed that because of temperature variations, these electronic devices deform differently from the printed circuit boards that receive them, generating excessive stresses in the junctions between, on the one hand, the electrical connection elements and, on the other hand, the chips and the printed circuit board. Unfortunately, sometimes such excessive stresses result in the at least partial rupture of these junctions, to the point that an electrical connection is no longer certain. This reliability problem is particularly acute in automotive applications, in which the electronic devices are subjected to many high-amplitude temperature variation cycles (between −40° C. and +125° C.).
There is a need in the art to remedy this drawback.